User blog:SPorFeed/Lucy, the Night Purifier
|alttype = |date = April 20th, 2014 |rangetype = Ranged |health = 5 |attack = 10 |spells = 3 |difficulty = 8 |hp = 390 (+65) |mana = 225 (+70) |damage= 49 (+3.2) |range = 550 |armor = 15 (+2.4) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.671 (+3.0%) |healthregen = 5 (+1.6) |manaregen = 7 (+1.9) |speed = 330 }} Lucy, the Night Purifier is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities , but fully applies on-hit effects. Minions and monsters take full damage from the second shot. The second shot fully applies on-hit effects, includes Silver Blaze, and can critically strike. If the target is killed before the second shot can go off, the second shot will automatically shoot at something else. }} Lucy gains bonus movement when moving towards a visible enemy champion. |description2= Lucy quickly rolls a short distance toward the cursor's location, her next basic attack within 6 seconds to deal bonus damage. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 425 }} Lucy's damaging skills and autoattacks apply stacks of Silver Blaze. At 4''' stacks, Silver Blaze will explode in a cross pattern, deals true damage to the target and magic damage to enemies hit by the explosion. Lucy will then grant bonus movespeed for 1.5 seconds. |leveling= }} Lucy fires a powerful shot in the direction of the target enemy, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a 1100-unit line. The targeted enemy will be knocked back '''425 units. Piercing Light applies 1 stack of Silver Blaze to all enemies it hits. If the target is knocked into a wall, the target will be stunned for 1.5 seconds and take damage. If knocked into another enemy, both enemies will take damage, but only be stunned for 0.5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} For 15 seconds, Lucy grants bonus damage, double the bonus movespeed from Tumble and Pursuit and Silver Blaze. Using Tumble and Pursuit will remove all slowing effects and stealth Lucy for 1''' seconds. She is also granted the ability to use The Culling once for the duration. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} Lucy starts firing shots in the target direction for 3 seconds, each shot dealing physical damage and applying stack of '''Silver Blaze to the first enemy it hits. The number of shots fired scales with her attack speed. The Culling deals triple damage to minions but not monsters. While using The Culling, Culling Hour duration will not count down. The Culling can be reactivated to end the effect early. Lucy can move freely and activate Tumble and Pursuit. However, the stealth will be disabled. |leveling= 7.5 attack speed at the time of cast)}} |range=1200 }} Lore (It's difficult, but I will try.) After years of hunting and killing, Lucian finally defeated his arch-nemesis, Thresh. Senna's soul was freed. With the help of The Death God, she was resurrected back to life. Then, they lived a happy life and have a daughter, Lucy. A young and clever girl, she soon accepts a dangerous life. Follow her father, Lucy have learned a lot from him, especially how to use her parents' magic weapons and kill anyone, or anything that stands for the Darkness. But, Lucian wants his daughter to be more powerful. Because when he and Senna are old, no one else in Runeterra can help Lucy in her battle against the darkness. So when Lucy is 13, he brings Lucy to the well-known Night Hunter and asks her to teach his daughter. Just after a few weeks, Lucy masters all the tricks that Vayne teaches her. But it's not about skill, it's about the true power to clean the darkness. 5 years later ... Lucy is now 20, a beautiful teenage girl, with an even more dangerous life. She travels all over Runeterra seeking the impure, ready to take on any challenge. With her magic weapons, no evil shall escape her, or escape the hand of the Night Purifier. Quotes Upon selection :* "No matter how deep the night is, the new day will come and the darkness will be burned." Movement :* "I'm not afraid of the dark." :* "Runeterra needs its purity." :* "Complete my father's will." :* "They are the guilty." :* "Don't judge a book by its cover." :* "Peace for the innocent." :* "Black magic should be destroyed." :* "Not much time left, ... for them." :* "They shouldn't underestimate me." Attacking :* "Die!" :* "Rest in peace of hell." :* "You broke my nails ... " :* "This is for the light." :* "Sleep, Now!" :* "I will free you from the corruption." :* "Your soul will be cleanse by Silver Blaze." Taunt :* "Hitting a girl is a bad thing. But hitting me '''is' your worst mistake."'' :* "Well, killed by a girl is a shame, for you." Taunting an enemy Warwick :* "Werewolf? More like a hairy big doggy." :* "Aren't you is son of the ... " Taunting an enemy Vladimir :* "Look, sunshine!" :* "You look just like ..., urghhh" Taunting an enemy Nocturne :* "A ghost! Interesting ... " :* "You're my nightmare? Trust me, '''I'm' your nightmare."'' Joke :* "Silver made beautiful accessories." :* "Isn't it shiny?" Upon learning Silver Blaze"'' :* "The Flame of purification." :* "A light that shine through the darkness." :* "Element of the Night Hunters." 'Upon activating Culling Hour" :* "Your time has over!" :* "Stay dead!" :* "The judgement is here!" :* "The vindication begins!" '''Upon using The Culling :* "For my parents!" :* "For Miss Vayne!" :* "Return to where you begins!" :* "You, Darkness, Die!" Comments My ideas is to combine Lucian and Vayne and create a powerful ADC with huge burst and mobility. However, that will be very OP. So I changed (and nerfed) some of her stats and skill. Just tell me if there is something wrong. Thanks! Category:Custom champions